Kazuki Hyoudou
Kazuki is younger brother of Issei Hyoudou in [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11581660/1/The-Twin-Dragons The Twin Dragons]'' written by ''HolyknightX. ''He is a Second-Year at Kuoh Academy, Kazuki is also the wielder of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. Appearance Kazuki is a 17-Year old high school student with an athletic build, thanks to his practice at the Basketball Club. Kazuki has brown hair, light brown sincere eyes and normally wears the Kuoh Academy uniform. During Basketball Club, Kazuki wears a white basketball jersey with black lines with basketball shorts to match. When Kazuki's dragon's blood goes out of control his hairs turns spiky snow-white and his eyes turn blue with slitted pupils. Personality Kazuki has a kind and slightly nervous personality, normally he has a sincere personality towards everyone around him. He cares deeply for his friends and family and would do anything to keep them all safe. Kazuki can also get angry at times when someone he cares about is injured or harmed and his opponent will end up either harmed or maimed. In a rare instance Kazuki showed a more brutal personality during the last fight that he had with Kokabiel after finding about the death of God. And he found out what Kokabiel was attempting to justify his actions and want to cause war. '''History' Kazuki is the youngest twin of Issei Hyoudou, growing up Kazuki was bullied by some kids whenever he went to basketball play at the park. At some point in his life he met and befriended Irina Shidou, a tomboyish girl who used to live in their neighborhood. The both of them became best friends and hung out with each other nearly ever day. Though after she moved away she gave Kazuki a silver cross that belonged to her, but Kazuki left was saddened. Plot Kazuki's story starts off leaving his room and waking up his older twin brother Issei. After waking him up his brother with the promise of "Oppai", Issei gets upset that his brother lied to him. Kazuki's next step was grabbing a Bento Box that his mother had prepared for him, he left the house towards his school at Kuoh Academy. He stops by the Student Council Room after being summoned their by Souna Shitori (Real name: Sona Sitri) for their usual chess match. After losing their match both of them starts a light conversation, before Kazuki had left for his homeroom. After meeting up with his older brother who had the same homeroom as him. Their homeroom teacher later walks into the room, while introducing a new student Yuuma Amano. She starts her introduction to the class and has a seat right next to Kazuki. During their lunch period he was called out to Lunch by Yuma, as they were eating lunch together Yuma asked Kazuki out for a date on Sunday. After agreeing on their date, Kazuki left for Basketball Club after school while in the locker room he sensed that someone was watching him. He ignored it and went back to his club activities, he was later approached by the coach and as given the opportunity to be Captain of the Basketball Team after Summer Break. After club activities were over Kazuki left school and started walking back home, until he ran into Koneko. Both of them have a short conversation, but before parting ways Koneko asked that Kazuki would be careful and he agreed with a smile on his face. After returning home Kazuki joins his family in dinner, which is when Issei tell his parents that Kazuki now has a date with a new student in their class. After they finished both Issei and Kazuki were stuck doing the dishes and placing them away. As they were doing their Kazuki started having migraines and decided to go to bed early, after falling asleep Kazuki has a dream about a mysterious dream and hears a voice telling him that he can't suppress his power anymore and Kazuki agrees with him. On Sunday morning, Kazuki wakes up and gets ready for his date with Yuuma. After leaving the house, he meets Yuuma in the city and they start their date by going around the city and they enjoy their date. As the sun started to set, Yuuma takes Kazuki to a fountain near the park. As Yuuma asking him to grant her a wish, after agreeing Yuuma started acting strangely. Yuuma later shouts for Kazuki to move out of the way, it was revealed that there was a Fallen Angle behind him with two sets of wings. Power & Abilities ''' '''Moderate Magical Power: 'After unlocking his Sacred Gear, Kazuki also unlocked some latent magical power within his body and has been practicing to increase his magical reserves. After training with Le Fay and Kuroka Kazuki's magical power increased to a level that matches a High-Class Devil. * '''Dragon Cannon- '''Kazuki's signature move, Kazuki fires of a blast of magical energy that's enhanced with the energy absorbed by his opponent. It takes a whitish-blue color as opposed to his brother's red Dragon Shot. '''Enhanced Speed/Mobility: '''Kazuki is noticeably faster than an average human, during his practice in Basketball Club, he was able to take the basketball from the opposing team without them noticing them. And he was able to save Raynare and get behind Gadreel without him sensing his presence. After training with the Bikou Kazuki's speed and mobility increased to the point to match even Kiba. '''Novice Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''After training with Bikou in martial arts, Kazuki learned the basics of martial arts from him through combat. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Originally Kazuki had the strength of a normal human, but after giving his body to Albion during his training Kazuki was able to gain strength on par with a devils. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Through his training with the Vali Team and his new Dragon body, Kazuki gained enhanced stamina that allowed him to fight against a High-Class Devil. '''Enhanced Durability: '''After gaining the body of a Dragon, Kazuki was able to survive his training session with Vali even though he was holding back his Sacred Gear's full power. '''Novice Swordsman: '''During his training with Arthur, Kazuki is able to wield and use a sword with precision even being able to deflect the full-force of Raiser's Queen's attack. '''Fire Resistance: '''Thanks to gaining a Dragon's boddy Kazuki was able to withstand a sneak attack from Raiser's flames, with barely any injuries. '''Flight: '''Thanks to Divine Dividing, Kazuki is able to fly using the Wings of the White Dragon Emperor. '''Natural-Born Holy Sword user: '''Kazuki is a natural-born holy sword user and is able to wield Arondight. '''Equipment ' '''Divine Dividing '''has the ability Divide the power of his opponents by half every ten-seconds, but after he came into physical contact with them. The halved power is then added to his/her own power. And if the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is expelled through the wings allowing the user to stay at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight and allowing them to even reach up to light-speed. * '''Divine Dividing Scale Mail '''Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Kazuki is able to use '''Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use this ability. Kazuki has the ability to change the color of the armor. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principles of Supremacy from God :I Envy at the "Infinite", and I pursue the "Dream" :I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy :And I shall take you to the Limits of White Paradise! |-| = : Weakness With Albion sealed inside of the Divine Dividing, its possessors become in turn vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying Magic, Swords and Curses as if they were dragons themselves. Announcements * 'Divide: '''Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user, this call is announced every 10 seconds. * '''Reflect: '''Can redirect attacks back towards the user. '''Long Sword: '''After training with Arthur in swordsmanship, he was given a long sword to wield. It was notably durable enough to block a magical attack from a Queen Ranked Devil. '''Arondight: '''is the 2nd Strongest Holy Sword in existence that surpasses even Durandal and Excalibur, it carries a peerless sword edge that can tear through anything even space. '''Trivia ' * It was later discovered that Kazuki has a fetish for women dressed in Maid outfits. * Arondight's design resembles Himura Mahora's Holy Sword Salatiga from Seiken Tsukai no World Break. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans